1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to structural spacers and positioners. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spacer wheel for use in construction with reinforcement rod. The spacer wheel restrains the reinforcement rod a distance from any adjacent surfaces as the reinforcement rod is cast into a compound such as concrete. The spacer wheel is of unitary construction, is easily installed, and may be used with a variety of diameter of reinforcement rods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concrete structures often require or contain steel reinforcement bars, also called rebar, to increase the strength of the structure. While concrete has tremendous strength in compression, it has less strength in tension. Rebar improves the strength of concrete in tension. Rebar typically is laid in the desired pattern prior to the pouring of the concrete. The concrete then is poured about the rebar and allowed to harden about the rebar. At times, the rebar ends up in a less than optimal position within the concrete, either too close to the surface or too close to another rebar. Spacer wheels are known in the art and are used to positively position the rebar within the concrete. Many of the known spacer wheels can be difficult to position on the rebar or fall off of the rebar, thus becoming useless and possibly a hindrance to the formation of a desired concrete structure.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a device for spacing reinforcement rods from adjacent surfaces that may be securely clamped onto the reinforcement rod. Such a device should be easily and quickly installed on the reinforcement rod and be capable of being easily removed or repositioned on the reinforcement rod. The device should incorporate a secure and reliable clamping means to clamp the spacer wheel onto the reinforcement rod. The device should be easily manufactured in high volume and inexpensive to produce. It is thus to such a spacer wheel device that the present invention is primarily directed.